


Visions of a Butterfly

by mayzen03



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayzen03/pseuds/mayzen03
Summary: Arcadia (The apprentice) knows her end is near, in those moments she sees something that gives her hope.
Kudos: 6





	Visions of a Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before 'sweet forgiveness and is a companion to this mini comic on tumbler. https://kin-silver-jewel.tumblr.com/post/189741193613/finished-for-the-most-part-im-hoping-to-possibly  
> I hope you like it despite the sad content. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own the Arcana just Arcadia

Arcadia panted while laying in bed. Her once soft indigo hair (with a streak of white) was now a mess and greasy. Overall she thought she most likely looked like an emaciated mess. Not that Arcadia could tell anymore. She knew now her body couldn't hold out anymore. While she wasn't afraid of dying; it was just a natural part of life. She just wasn't ready to die. Who in their twenties would be? She had left so much unsaid. So much she wanted to do.... Especially with Julian. She longed to call him Ilya and give him her father's ring, just a name a few. Arcadia acknowledged it wasn't meant to be, she was resigned to her fate. She had used the last bit of her magic to teleport the journal -with personal items she managed to keep- that she had been writing in since she had gotten the plague. To a safe place. It held all of her. She knew it was the only thing that kept her sane and emotionally balanced. Arcadia would have given it to Mahtab but she had ordered her familiar to stay with Julian. For him to care for her and in turn her dog care for him. Arcadia knew that Mahtab would do what she could to do so.

She coughed softly, feeling her life drain with each breath. _I'm so sorry Ilya. I wanted to wait till you found the cure. I'm sorry everyone._ Arcadia thought. Just then she felt something flutter over her face. She struggled to open her eyes ever so slightly, the sclera dyed crimson making the jade color -especially the gold around her pupils- of her irises pop. Looking at what was above her. Her eyelids popped open in shock. _Is... this real? Or am I hallucinating?_ There was a beautiful butterfly above her. Arcadia managed to lift her head slightly. It was golden, the inside of its wings a lovely variegation of blue and green with black flecks, and white dots near the tails. Was it also iridescent? She noted the long tails on of it wings. Like nothing she had ever seen before. With what little strength she had left she reached with her left hand up to this wondrous creature. She had seen a butterfly before, earlier on in her confinement. It had been similar to this one but this one seemed.... More mystical.

She could see the red of the plague that stained her slightly dark skinned hands as she reached. As soon as her fingers were close enough, this stunning insect deftly landed on her fingers. She now could see what the wings looked like on the top. It was the same color as her eyes with stripes of blue and grey, outlined with the same gold of its body. Again looking iridescent. Arcadia felt tears gather in her eyes as her cracked lips curved into a smile. _Darling Red Raven..._ The former doctors apprentice felt the butterfly crawl down her arm a little as she thought this. Maybe the myth her father told wasn't a complete crock. It certainly feels like this butterfly is telling her everything is going to be alright. Is it possible... This one came from the other realm Asra spoke of once before? Unbidden words came to mind. Arcadia wished she still had her journal... Maybe someone.. Something would be kind enough to write this down for her. Lips quivering with effort Arcadia managed to breath like her mother taught her and sang.

_I can see the red thread_

_The red thread that ties me to you_

_It wraps ever so sweetly, gently_

_Around my finger_

_Even though my body_

_Will soon turn to ash_

_My soul is eternal_

_No matter what_

_I will follow this_

_Red thread back to you_

_No matter when or how_

_I will find you again_

_For this thread binds us_

_As long as we are in_

_The same world_

_No matter how many_

_Lifetimes we go through_

_We will find each other_

_Over and over again_

Her mezzo-soprano voice cracked on the last word. Arcadia's arm flops back onto the bed, her strength gone. Tears tracking down her cheeks. A mixture of sorrow, hope and joy. _Now I'm sure... We'll meet again._ As her lids closed over her eyes she felt the butterfly settle on her hair. As Arcadia felt the embrace of death, she could hear a howl of anguish. Not human... Animal... Mahtab. A wet tongue. She doesn't have the energy to even twitch anymore. The butterfly fluttered away. As the last bits of consciousness started to fade Arcadia could feel a familiar pair of arms around her, holding her. She felt so cold that this embrace felt a little warm. She could hear the voice just not the words. She knew this voice, adored it. Arcadia managed to open her eyes ever so slightly, not enough to be noticed. Through her blurred vision she could see the man she fell so in love with. His lovely grey eyes flowing with tears. She only knew this by feeling the tears land on her cheek. Those auburn curls she was overly fond of... A mess she guessed. An adorable mess. No more strength to breath. Arcadia knew she was still smiling despite the situation. She was glad she could take this one last glimpse of Julian, her Red Raven. She briefly wondered if he saw the butterfly as well. _Someone, anyone keep him and everyone I love safe. Till we can meet again._ Was her last thought as everything faded away.


End file.
